Submission (aka How Do I Title?)
by Leynadoodles
Summary: When Law left his crew behind on Punk Hazard he thought he was leaving alone. What he didn't expect was for the once-stowaway Skylar to follow him. Irked at he constant insubordination he decides to teach her the error of her ways. LawxOC smut originally part of a fic I'm writing, it no longer serves a purpose as written, but don't want it to go to waste Also on AO3 under NotCake01


"What the hell are you doing here?!" Law turned on her, closing the door to what was to be her room in the Lab.

Skylar didn't seem fazed in the least, however.

"Somebody had to keep an eye on you! You can't honestly expect me to believe you think you'll come back alive!"

"My thoughts on that don't matter, I gave the crew orders to meet me on Zou!"

"Well how about that? I'm not part of the crew! As you're so keen on reminding me!"

Law threw his hands up in frustration. How one tiny, annoying, insignificant woman could so effectively get on his nerves he didn't know; here she was defying him once again, threatening his plans just by being there. "Skylar-ya, for once, couldn't you just do as you're told?" He stepped closer to her with each word, glaring down at her with a look that would freeze a wiser person's blood.

But Skylar met his gaze full on with a glare of her own, though this lacked the intimidation only the Surgeon of Death could conjure. "And why the hell should I?! Nothing good has ever come of it!" She fired back, aggravating the man further.

He truly didn't know why he did it; if someone had asked what was going through his head in that next moment, Law would've had a rare moment of being without an answer. But as his frustration came to a head with the woman glaring up at him, he acted without thinking.

Law's lips crashing onto hers startled Skylar for only a moment before she reacted, pushing him away by the shoulder. He didn't miss the flush across her cheeks, however, as she stepped back and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Law made a decision in that moment that he knew would have lasting consequences, but he decided at that moment he didn't care. He was pissed off.

Stepping towards the nuisance he asked again, his hot breath hitting her in the nose as her eyes widened. Her body was trembling just ever so slightly, he noted with some pride. "Skylar-ya, submit for once in your life."

He could see the decision in her mind as her eyes hardened, glaring back up at him with her nostrils flared. She grabbed him by his shirt collar, "why don't you fucking make me," and pulled him back to her, her other hand immediately winding through his hair, knocking his hat to the floor as she kissed him hungrily.

Almost instantly he copied her stance, grabbing a fistful of her silver hair while the other hand knocked hers away from his collar. As her hand found its way around his shoulders, he in turn found his way down her back, smacking her bottom before grabbing at the denim-covered flesh. Her gasp gave him the perfect opportunity, shoving his tongue roughly into her mouth. He met resistance at first, but a sharp tug to her scalp quelled it, her defeated groan eliciting a rough growl from him. He pulled her body closer to him, her leg sliding its way up his, rustling the fabric of his jeans.

Too many clothes.

Skylar had clearly had the same thought, as he felt her hand leave his hair and begin to work at pulling his coat down his shoulders. Law responded in kind, unwrapping the scarf from her neck and pulling her own jacket down her arms. As more and more of her flesh became exposed, Law made his way down her neck, trailing his tongue to her collarbone, where he settled for the time being.

Lips now free, Skylar gasped out at his ministrations, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Her mouth found his ear, nipping at it while still being sensitive to the gold earring that sat there. Law yanked her hair in response, growling as he bit at her neck in retaliation. At her resounding moan, Law found himself gripping her tighter, pulling her closer than what was truly possible. With each attempt of hers to kiss his skin, Law yanked again on her hair, reaffirming the unspoken rule about this exchange.

He was in charge here.

Sighing in slight defeat, Skylar began to make her way under his shirt, tracing the hardened muscles and tattoos she knew to be there. When she reached his chest Law paused, momentarily, to pull his shirt off him, taking note of the bruising he left behind on her pale skin. He smirked in pride, watching her huff breathless as he practically ripped her shirt over her head, her bra laying on the floor before she could even comprehend what was happening.

"Hey, careful of my shirt you jerk!" She barely gasped out before he was on her again, grabbing roughly at her breast and pushing her backward. Skylar nearly pulled away in surprise when she felt her knees hit the bed, but Law's hand kept her head firmly in place as he continued to assault her mouth, only for a moment before he pushed her back onto the bed. Hovering over her momentarily, some distant part of his brain noted how almost beautiful she looked underneath him, silver hair splayed around her like a halo, gazing up at him with lust clear on her face. He paid that part no mind, however, and began nipping at the side of her neck he hadn't given attention to, Slowly moving his way down her chest, Law grabbed one breast, switching between kneading the soft flesh and pinching the pert skin near the center, each change in motion eliciting a small cry from the woman currently writhing underneath him. The cries changed to small mewls as his tongue flicked across the other breast, causing his jeans to suddenly feel tighter and tighter.

Meanwhile, Skylar's hands were gliding down his back, reaching for his backside, while her legs wrapped loosely around his own. With a small nip to her skin, Law moved her arms back to her sides, pulling a slightly louder cry from her before he moved to the other side. Breaking free of his, admittedly loose, grasp, Skylar once again made her way down to his jeans, this time going for the zipper at the front. Law growled as he felt her fingers graze him through the denim, and he left her breast and pulled her arms over her head, meeting her gaze in a heady glare.

That wouldn't do at all.

He left her only briefly, eyes quickly finding the fabric he'd previously discarded on the floor. Before Skylar knew what he was doing, he'd already wrapped her scarf around her wrists, connecting it to the bars in the bed frame behind her head.

"Excuse me, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Skylar snapped, pulling on her restraints. "What makes you think I'm into this?" Law smirked, his hand making its way to the top of her jeans.

"You said 'Make me', Skylar-ya," He teased, dipping his hand down the front of her jeans. He watched her tense, trying not to react, as he felt the wetness that accumulated there. "And this would suggest that you're into it." He began teasing her through the fabric of her panties as his mouth made its way back to her chest, nipping and sucking wherever he went. As her cries began to rise in pitch, he stopped, withdrawing from her jeans. He smirked devilishly at her, face contorted into a pout that drove him further to the edge. "If you want me to continue, you're gonna have to beg."

He chuckled darkly at her glare, catching her leg as it swung up to try kicking him from her awkward angle. He'd leave it be for now, she'd be begging by the end. As his fingers fumbled with the fastenings of her pants Law slowly trailed heated kisses down Skylar's chest, turning to licking down her stomach as he pulled the denim down her legs, followed by the thin fabric of her underwear. Skylar felt as though a trail of fire was being dragged across her skin, and she arched her back to meet him, giving him access to more skin as he went, gasping as he grazed his teeth against her hip. Speaking of which…

"A butterfly tattoo, Skylar-ya?" He teased her, tracing the ink lightly with his fingers.

"Hey, it's cute!" She exclaimed, shivering at his touch. "Besides, like you're really one to talk, Mr. If-I-Don't-Have-My-Jolly-Roger-Somewhere-On-My-Body-I-Might-Die." His response was a bite to her hip, drawing out a gasp from her, before he resumed undressing her fully. "So what, am I the only one who gets to be naked?"

Law regarded her, considering the implied request. Deciding he might as well, he finished undressing himself, standing before her in all his glory. He made no attempt to hide his smugness as Skylar's eyes widened, taking him in quickly before looking back up to his face, her cheeks reddening.

He moved back over her, eager to resume the momentum they'd gained, raining kisses from her neck, to her chest, to her stomach, down to her thighs, all the while ignoring the one spot she wanted him to touch. As his lips grazed her inner thigh he heard her groan deeply in frustration, eliciting a low chuckle from the pirate. "God, you're a bastard." He heard her groan, arching her body in a way that hinted more heavily where he should go.

"What's the hurry?" He asked, once again blocking her measly attempt to hurt him with her free limb. Forcing her legs apart, Law finally leaned in to place a soft kiss at the top of her silver curls, then began moving his way down to lick agonizingly slowly at the bundle of nerves that rested between her thighs. Skylar bucked her hips in response, causing the man to firmly hold her in place, as he quickened his movements, careful to only use the tip of his tongue to tease her further.

As her cries grew louder, he felt his member throb with each one, pushing him to draw more of those delicious sounds out of the woman. Drawing her clit fully into his mouth, he sucked lightly, probing the delicate skin with his tongue. Spurred on by the whimpers of "Oh fuck!" this gained him, Law wrapped an arm around her hip, securing her in place, while his thumb came to rest on the already overstimulated bundle of nerves. He began rubbing in earnest, licking away at the whole of her pussy as she writhed beneath him, occasionally burying his tongue in her entrance. As Skylar neared climax, her moans turned more to screams, and Law slowed his movements, bringing her to the edge but not letting her go over it.

"What the fuck, Law?!" Skylar whimpered.

"Beg for it, Skylar-ya." He told her, not bothering to hide his smug tone. She glared down at him as best she could, stubbornly refusing until he flicked his tongue at her clit again, just once. "Beg, Skylar."

"Oh my god I hate you so much!" Law didn't let up despite her declaration. She'd give in. "You're an asshole!"

Law brought his face to hers then, leaning to nip her earlobe and whisper huskily, "Beg."

Skylar's face twisted into something between pleasure and agony as he rubbed her clit again slowly, teasing her but not giving her release. "Argh! God dammit, Law! Please!"

He groaned at her use of his name. "Please what?" He smirked against her ear, grinning as she pulled on her restraints again. After all this time dealing with her insubordination, it was almost therapeutic watching her writhe and squirm for him.

"Fucking asshole…" She whimpered. "Please let me cum, you piece of shit!" Law almost thought to tease her more for the name calling, but decided to grant mercy as he moved back down to her folds and inserted his finger into her tight opening, beginning to thrust in and out, rubbing and sucking her clit as he finally brought her over the edge. He didn't let up even as her pussy throbbed, signalling another orgasm fast approaching. Before she could be brought over a second time, however, he stopped and stood up, leaving her in not-so-silent agony as he searched his coat pockets.

"What, not a fan of 'spray and pray'?" Skylar asked from the bed, trying not to squirm so as not to give him an idea of how much she actually enjoyed this. She'd never hear the end of it.

"It's not effective, Skylar-ya, and better safe than sorry anyway," He explained, sliding the condom on. He'd have to make sure to tease her later about how much she was squirming as she lay there, waiting for him to come back and fuck her brains out. There's no way he'd let her hear the end of how much she clearly wanted him.

"And you just happen to carry those around with you, yeah?" He ignored her as he settled himself between her legs, teasing her opening only a little before deciding he himself deserved to get some damn pleasure out of this exchange, and thrust hard and deep into her.

Law didn't miss the pained "yelp!" she uttered, and held himself back a second to allow her to adjust. He supposed it had been a while since she'd been with a man, and as much fun as it was to dominate her, he'd get no pleasure from causing outright pain. When he felt her wrap her legs around him he began again, going at his own pace, but keeping an ear open for sounds of pain. All she gave were gasps and moans, though, as he grasped her hips tightly, bringing her body to meet his as he thrust completely inside of her, then pulled almost completely back out. And as he felt himself growing closer and closer to his own climax, he couldn't help the growls that escaped him, the grunts and groans he gave to match her own as he quickened his pace.

"Fuck, Law!" Skylar screamed, reaching her peak once more. The sound of his name on her lips a second time brought Law to the edge, and with only a few more thrusts he fell over it with an audible gasp, all at once feeling the tension he'd had since they met leave his body.

Definitely therapeutic.

He lay on top of Skylar for a moment, catching his breath as they both came down from their high. As he rolled off of her to get dressed, he heard a soft chuckle and a "Well, damn." Jeans back on, Law turned to observe the infernal woman, finding she didn't seem nearly as annoying when she was in that position. Wrists restrained, chest heaving, body glistening with sweat...if he wasn't careful he'd end up going for another round. Law quickly looked away, already knowing it'd be a hassle dealing with the ramifications just from this venture, let alone any possible future arrangements.

As he finished getting dressed he sobered, reminding himself of the whole reason they argued in the first place. "Skylar-ya…" he said sternly, turning back to the woman. "From now on you must do exactly as I tell you. Too much is at stake here for you to screw up my plans. Regardless of how my crew feels about you, if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to cut you down." His tone sobered Skylar immediately, and she fought the shudder that ran through her at his intense stare.

"I know, Law. I really am just here to help. That's all I've ever wanted to do, even if I am a nuisance about it." He raised an eyebrow at that. Whether she wanted to help and was actually helpful would remain to be seen. "Now can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Law asked, annoyed.

"Can you please untie me now, you bastard?!"


End file.
